Jealous Much?
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: Georg von Trapp was jealous. Not of somebody but some things which Maria owned. One shot. Read, Review, Favourite, Follow!


A/N - I do not own lyrics of the song "My Favourite Things"

 **Jealous Much?**

Georg von Trapp got up from his chair, conceding defeat. He had been trying to answer a few telegrams since past half an hour but he hadn't managed to write a single word. And the culprit was none other than his petite governess from Nonnberg Abbey.

Ever since he had sang Edelweiss to her on the night of the puppet show, Georg had found himself thinking more and more about her.

He would often stare shamelessly at her even in Max and Elsa's presence. He would feel his heart pound whenever she was around. He ached to touch her. He was possessed by her thoughts day and night.

He would often scold himself for letting his mind wander off to explicit thoughts of him and Maria. Yes... Maria. How beautiful it felt to say her name! God, this woman drove him crazy!

And she was driving him crazy right now even in her absence. He needed to see her right then. He knew he wouldn't be able to wait till breakfast the next day.

He hadn't seen her since afternoon as Elsa had whisked him away to do shopping for the upcoming party which he had agreed to throw for her and then later on for dinner at one of the finest restaurants in Salzburg.

By the time they had returned, the children and Maria had retired for bed. Since when had she started observing bedtimes strictly? Till date she had disregarded almost every rule of his so why the heck did she have to retire for bed early today when he wanted to see her so desperately? Georg hoped that Maria would still be awake in her room reading a book or something. He remembered her telling him some days ago that she often stayed up late to read a book before going to bed.

Questioning about his children's studies seemed like a perfect excuse to Georg. They had often done so in the past. That way it wouldn't look too odd.

Minutes later, Georg made his way towards his governess's room. Fortunately he met nobody on his way. Georg knocked the door twice, his heart thudding loudly.

"Fraulein Maria?"

He listened for any sound within but it appeared all silent. Georg wondered whether she had already fell asleep. But he dismissed the thought immediately as he saw a light inside her room through a crack beneath the door.

He knocked once again, a little louder this time. Once again he was met by silence.

Hesitating slightly, Georg pushed open the door a bit and peered inside. Maria was nowhere to be seen. He stepped inside and as his gaze swept around her room, he saw that her bed was made and the curtains were drawn. He heard a shower running in the bathroom. So that explained her absence. Maria was in the shower, perhaps.

Georg decided he would come back after some time. He certainly didn't want to Maria to catch him in her room while she was away. Besides he wasn't sure he would be able to curb his thoughts while Maria was just a door away, basking in a warm shower.

He turned to leave when some items on her desk caught his eye.

In a large mug stood Maria's toothbrush. A trickle of jealousy moved through him and howsoever he tried, he couldn't dismiss it. He could almost picture the toothbrush smirking evilly at him. Why, it certainly got to share a certain level of intimacy with Maria at least two times a day.

His eyes then swept over to her hairbrush which lay innocently on the other side of the desk. Georg suddenly had a mad urge to break it into pieces. How could it lie there without guilt when it got to go through Maria's soft, golden hair so often?

Georg wondered who was luckier - the toothbrush or the hairbrush. But it didn't matter. He hated both those goddamn items!

He couldn't explain why those inanimate items had started to bother him so much. He knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn't help it. He continued to glare at the sinful items when suddenly a soft, melodious voice drifted towards him.

It was undoubtedly coming from the bathroom. Maria was singing in the shower.

 _Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_

 _Bright Copper kettles and warm woollen Mittens_

 _Brown Paper packages tied up with strings_

 _These are a few of my favourite things_

Her voice was so sweet, rather angelic. Georg realised that he had never heard Maria sing properly till date. She had been singing the same song with his children during the thunderstorm a few nights ago. He had heard the song earlier but that time he had been too angry with her as well as the children to notice how pleasant and soothing she sounded while singing.

He sat down on the edge of her bed, twiddling her hairbrush in his hand which he had grabbed unconsciously, listening to her sing.

 _Cream - coloured ponies and crisp apple strudels_

 _Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles_

 _Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings_

 _These are a few of my favourite things_

'No wonder the children had sounded ecstatic whenever they spoke about Fraulein Maria's singing. She truly had a beautiful voice. As beautiful as she was' thought Georg.

 _Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_

 _Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_

 _Silver – white winters that melt into springs_

 _These are a few of my favourite things_

Georg had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he never realised Maria had stopped singing. The sound of unbolting of the door snapped him out of his reverie.

The bathroom door opened and Maria came out wrapped in a nothing but a white bath towel, her wet golden hair plastered to her face. The fruity scent of her shampoo filled the room and Georg leapt up from the bed looking at her. He watched a single water droplet run down her neck and across her collar bone, and then down into the towel.

He swallowed.

The hairbrush fell from Georg's hand onto the floor with a soft thud and that broke the eyelock they had shared for a moment.

Maria seemed to realise that she was standing in front of her employer wrapped in nothing but a bath towel, for she flushed scarlet.

Letting out an audible gasp, she backed off towards the bathroom door clutching her bath towel tightly.

Looking positively terrified, she stuttered, "C - captain! What are you doing here?!"

"I am so sorry Fraulein! I - I shouldn't have lingered... I will just leave now... Sorry!" said Georg looking everywhere except at her.

Without another word, he left the room in a jiffy shutting the door with a snap.

Once outside, he pressed his back against the wall, breathing deeply.

Damn! What the heck had just happened? It would have been so embarrassing for her!

He would have to apologize to her properly the next day for interrupting the privacy of her room especially at such a late hour and most importantly he would have to explain that he had come to talk about his children.

Why the hell hadn't he left her room immediately? He shouldn't have got carried away by her singing and those annoying personal effects of hers.

He shut his eyes tightly, trying to wipe away Maria's towel clad image from his mind's eye. She had looked irresistible wrapped in that soft towel, dripping wet from head to foot. His blood began to pump faster in his veins and the ache to go back inside and touch her was unbearable.

He took another deep breath trying to calm him down. It wasn't the first time he had noticed those soft curves on her slender body. He wondered how it would feel to roam his fingers over her creamy, smooth skin.

 _So. Damn. Sexy._

A low, strangled groan escaped his throat. He absolutely had no rational thought. He clenched his fists into a tight ball.

 _I must leave. Right now, before I do something stupid._

Whatever encounter they'd had minutes ago was certainly going to make things worse, he knew it. He hoped no one had witnessed him in such state.

As he walked back to his suite rather unsteadily, a fresh wave of jealousy stirred inside him which had nothing to do with Maria's hairbrush or the toothbrush. Oh, how he hated that blasted bath towel of hers!  
 **  
*** THE END *****


End file.
